Terror At The Cross Gakuen
by Sumeragi Shoko
Summary: Sasuke menyamar menjadi vampire di Cross Gakuen. Naruto dan Sakura menemukannya, dan ternyata mereka berdua...


Awal.

Di Ichiraku ramen…

Naruto dan Sasuke, dua sejoli yang sedang berkencan di sebuah kedai ramen favorit sang uke.

" Oy… makan pelan-pelan, Naruto…" kata Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan orang yang baru pertama kali melihat sesorang kesurupan di depannya. Si uke, Naruto tidak memperdulikannya. dia terus menghabiskan mangkok ke 30-nya. Sasuke menghela nafas sambil mengelus-ngelus dompetnya.

" Hooo… kenyang…" kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. ia tersenyum innocent ke arah Sasuke.

" Nya, aku yang bayar…" kata Sasuke sambil membayar makan malam mereka.

Di perjalanan pulang…

" Sasuke…"

" Hn?"

" Kamu sayang nggak sama aku??" tanya Naruto manja.

" Sayang…"

" Kamu mau aku bahagia, kan?"

" iya, dong…"

" Kalau gitu, besok kamu bayarin aku makan lagi…"

" …" Sasuke diam, mengepalkan tinjunya.

" Sas??"

BUAK!!!

" DASAR UKE GILA! RAKUS! Aku nggak mau lagi punya pacar nggak modal kayak kamu! Kerjanya cuma minta dibayarin makan terus! KITA PU-TUS!" Sasuke teriak-teriak sampai muncrat.

" Sas? Kamu kok gitu?? Aku kan sayang sama kamu!!!" kata Naruto sambil memasang tangisan buaya.

" Tapi kalau begini, aku juga nggak tahan! Udah! Aku nggak mau lihat muka kamu lagi! Pokoknya, aku bakal pergi dari Konoha! Biar nggak ketemu kamu lagi! Huh!!" Sasuke mendengus dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih lola sambil memegangi mukanya yang biru setelah di tinju Sasuke

Dan ternyata benar, Sasuke siap kabur dari Konoha malam itu juga.

Di perjalanan, Sasuke melewati sebuah bangku panjang. Ia berhenti sejenak, tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilnya.

" SASUKE!!!!" panggil suara itu. Ia berlari dari kejauhan sambil menangis terisak-isak.

" Sakura?"

" SASUKE!!!" Sakura memeluk sasuke.

Inner Sasuke '**Bagus, kalau dia bilang 'bawa aku bersamamu!', aku bawa dia terus kawin lari**'

" Cup..cup…" Sasuke mengelus-ngelus Sakura yang sibuk mengelap ingusnya dengan baju Sasuke.

" Sasuke! Jangan lupakan HUTANGMU!!!!" Sakura menangis sambil menyerahkan sebuah kwitansi dengan tulisan besar yang dibaca 10 juta.

Sasuke yang tidak punya uang sama sekali akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersikap jantan dengan mengambil sebuah benda tumpul, beruntung ada palu tergeletak di dekat bangku panjang. Sasuke memukul kepala Sakura dengan palu itu dan menyeretnya ke bawah bangku dan kabur!!!!

* * *

Pertemuan.

Sudah tiga tahun Sasuke berkelana ke berbagai negeri. Mulai dari Korea, Perancis, Belanda, China, Madagaskar, sampai Indonesia, sampai Papua Nugini. Ia sudah kehabisan stok makanan setelah pertarungan berat melawan sekelompok beruang lapar saat ia ke kebun binatang di salah satu kota di Indonesia. Di saat ia merasa ajal sudah menjemputnya, ia terjatuh di timbunan salju.

" Oh, kami-sama… kalau sudah tiba waktuku… ijinkan kuucap kata taubat padamu…" Sasuke mulai nyanyi-nyanyi.

Tiba-tiba, seberkas cahaya datang menyilaukan pandangan Sasuke.

Siapa? Shinigami desu ka?

* * *

Misi.

" Baiklah kalian berdua! Kalian cepat bawa pulang si Uchiha itu, hidup atau MATI!" kata Tsunade berapi-api.

" Siap! Laksanakan!" koor Sakura dan Naruto sambil memasang sikap hormat.

" Memangnya dimana letak keberadaannya?" tanya Naruto.

" Di…"

* * *

A Crossover Fanfiction

Vampire Knight X Naruto

Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino, and

Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi

Terror in Cross Gakuen

Fanfiction by Shoko Sumeragi

Rating :T

Genre : humor/mystery

OOC, AN

…

**1. I am VAMPIRE!!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cross Gakuen.

Sasuke duduk cool sambil meminum cokelat panas. Di hadapannya, duduk seorang pria setengah tua berambut panjang dan berkaca mata.

" Jadi, kau darimana?" tanya pria itu.

" Konoha, " jawab Sasuke seadanya.

" Kenapa bisa nyasar kesini? Memangnya kau sebenarnya siapa?"

' **Kalau kubilang aku ninja buronan, bisa gawat urusannya**' inner Sasuke.

" Ini rahasia, jangan bilang siapa-siapa…" kata Sasuke sok rahasia. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke pria tadi. Pria tadi mendengus-dengus penuh rasa antusias.

" Kenapa?"

" Aku… VAMPIRE!!!!" Sasuke memamerkan deretan giginya yang tidak menunjukkan dia itu vampire.

"..." pria tadi tampak tidak terkejut.

" Ah... Aku VAMPIRE!!! Kalau aku mau, aku bisa menghisap habis darahmu sekarang!! Graaauum!!!" Sasuke memasang pose ala binatang buas yang ia pelajari dengan sharingan saat melawan beruang.

" … Oh… Kebetulan! Kau bisa sekolah di sekolah ini, di Night Class! Kelas khusus vampire! Perkenalkan, Cross Kaien, Cross Gakuen Chairman!" kata pria itu sambil menjabat erat tangan Sasuke.

" Uapa??? Va… Vampire???!!! Beneran???"

Dan, Sasuke menyesali kebohongan yang ia lakukan tadi.

" Eh… Sebaiknya jangan, itu… anu…" Sasuke menggaruk-garuk pantatnya.

" Jangan sungkan! Cross Gakuen is peaceful!!!" kata chairman bangga.

" Hm… Baiklah…" Sasuke mengambil keputusan.

' **Kalau sekelas dengan vampire, pengejar dari konoha tidak akan mengira itu aku, hehehe**' inner Sasuke.

" Hari ini hari libur, jadinya tidak ada kelas malam ini, kau bisa langsung ke Moon's Doorm! Oh, iya! Akan kupanggilkan seseorang untuk mengantarmu kesana! Tunggu sebentar!!" sang chairman berlari ke luar ruangan meninggalkan Sasuke.

" Eh… Apakah ini tidak apa-apa?? Kalau benar Night Class isinya vampire semua... " gumam Sasuke khawatir.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

" Hey, chairman! Kenapa harus aku yang menemani vampire ini??" protes seorang laki-laki bermata ungu sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Ia memiliki tato besar di lehernya.

" Jangan begitu, Zero… Yuuki-ku sudah tidur, karena kulihat kau belum tidur, jadinya aku meminta bantuanmu… Lagipula, sesama vampire tidak boleh saling memusuhi…" kata chairman.

" Sudah kubilang, jangan samakan aku dengan mereka!" protes Zero.

Merasa tidak diperhatikan, Sasuke angkat bicara. " Hoy, ini sudah semakin larut. Bisa kita pergi sekarang???" kata Sasuke.

" Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Zero, temani dia sampai Moon's Doorm." kata chairman.

Zero menatap dan menghampiri sasuke.

" Hoy, **vampire**!" Zero mendelik.

" Ada apa, **vampire**???" balas Sasuke. Urat kemarahan Zero keluar.

" Ayo kita ke Moon's Doorm, **vampire ayam**!"

" Baiklah, **vampire tato**!"

" Huh!"

" Hn!"

Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan ruangan chairman. Chairman geleng-geleng kepala.

" Anak itu berbohong…" gumamnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

****

Zero dan Sasuke berjalan menuju Moon's Doorm.

" Hoy! Tunggu aku!" kata Sasuke sambil mengejar Zero yang berada jauh didepannya.

" Dasar ayam, jalanmu lambat sekali!" sindir Zero.

" Biarin! Dasar tato!"

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di depan pintu Moon's Doorm.

BRUAK!!!! Zero mendobrak pintu dengan kasar. Dari dalam, tampak beberapa vampire yang mendelik kearahnya dengan tatapan-oh-this-jerk-Kiryuu-huh-?-

Sasuke meneguk air ludah. Dihadapannya ada vampire. THE REAL VAMPIRE.

" Nih! Aku bawa vampire baru!" kata Zero sambil mendorong Sasuke.

Semua menatap ke arah Sasuke.

' **Ya, dalam hitungan detik, seorang Uchiha terseksi ditemukan tewas mengenaskan dalam keadaan digigit massal oleh vampire,**' inner Sasuke.

" Ya ampun!!!! Kamu imut, deh!!!" kata salah satu dari sekian vampire di sekeliling Sasuke. Ia langsung memeluk Sasuke dan mencubit-cubitnya.

" Kurenai Maria desu! Anata wa???" kata vampire itu.

" Ano… Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke."

" Oh… Ih, rambut kamu lucu banget, sih!" kata Maria dengan nada freak. Semua sweatdrop.

Maria sedang menggunakan topengnya, saudara-saudara.

" Ih, imutan juga aku! Bener, nggak? Kain??" kata Aidou sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan -I-am-so-jealous-

" Terserahlah," kata Kain cuek.

" Wah!!! Sejak Maria, tidak ada murid baru lagi. Akhirnya, ada juga vampire yang sekolah disini!!!" kata seorang vampire(hyper) sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke. Cukup erat dan berlebihan membuat badan Sasuke bergoyang-goyang saking semangatnya vampire itu menjabat tangannya.

" Ichijou Takuma!! Salam kenal!!! aku Vice-Leader disini!!!" kata vampire itu.

" Ah… Uchiha Sasuke…" kata Sasuke.

" Kalau yang duduk disana adalah Leader-nya. Kuran Kaname," kata Ichijou.

Sasuke menatap vampire yang ditunjuk Ichijou. Iamemandang setiap senti dari sosok vampire yang duduk tiga meter dihadapannya. Rambut coklat, wajah tampan, pembawaan yang tenang, ditambah lagi, dia seksi.

Jiwa yaoi Sasuke tergugah setelah tiga tahun tidak bersama Naruto, mantan uke-nya.

" Baiklah!!! Untuk menyambut Uchiha-kun, mari kita bepesta malam ini!! Boleh, kan? Kaname-kun???" tanya Ichijou.

" Silahkan saja," jawab Kaname.

'**Oh… sungguh suara yang meluluhkan setiap orang yang mendengarnya**' inner Sasuke. Detik itu ia memutuskan, ia rela menjadi uke seperti namanya jika harus menjadi pasangan yaoi sang leader-sama.

" Ah… Pestanya kapan-kapan saja. Aku ngantuk…" kata Sasuke.

" Jam dua belas begini masih ngantuk?? Kau vampire atau manusia???" kata seorang vampire berambut ikal, Souen Ruka.

GLEK!!! '**waduh… ketahuan, nih????!!!**' inner Sasuke.

" Ruka, jangan terlalu pedas…" kata vampire berkuncir dua yang seksi tak tertahankan. Touya Rima, vampire yang selama ini berkarir sebagai model.

" Ah… Kau terlalu berlebihan…" Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hening.

" OK!!!! Kita mulai saja pestanya!!!!" kata Ichijou dengan semangat membara.

Malam ini, dan seterusnya, kehidupan sasuke berubah 180 derajat.

Mungkin setelah ini dia akan menyerahkan lehernya kepada pureblood terpercaya(mungkin saja pada Kuran Yuuki-yang kita kenal bersama sebagai Cross Yuuki-), agar benar-benar bisa menjadi vampire.

Sasuke Uchiha, ia yakin tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusannya dengan mengaku sebagai vampire.

Dan ia menyesalinya, tidak lama lagi…

***

" Apa benar Sasuke ada di tempat itu??" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

" Katanya sih iya, kita coba kesana saja,"

" Tapi masa, sih??"

" ARGH!!!! Kita lihat saja nanti!!! Jangan banyak protes!!!" kata Sakura frustasi.

***

Sementara…

" Hah?? Zero mandi disini lagi???" kata seorang perempuan berambut coklat gelap sambil memandang pintu bertuliskan 'Chairman's bathroom'.

" Percuma kau tunggu Zero selesai mandi, Yuuki. Dia mandi lebih lama dari pada orang bersauna…" kata chairman.

KRIIIEEET… Bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menebarkan aura-aura membunuh.

" Kau bilang apa tadi???" kata Zero dalam keadaan hanya pakai selembar handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Yuuki sweatdrop. Chairman mengacungkan tanda 'peace' lalu mundur dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

" Oh, iya! Yuuki, aku mau minta tolong…" kata Chairman.

" Apa??"

* * *

Moon's Doorm

" Tadi malam ada murid baru di Night Class, ya? Kira-kira siapa, ya??" pikir Yuuki. Ia membuka pintu Moon's Doorm perlahan.

" OHAYOU YUUKI-CHAN!!!!!!" sapa seorang vampire dari balik pintu.

" WHOA!!! Ichijou-senpai???" Yuuki kaget.

" Yuuki-chan, kau sedang apa disini?? Kaname masih tidur, tuh. Heran, kenapa vampire hobinya tidur pagi bangun malam, sih??" kata Ichijou.

Akhirnya Yuuki sadar, mengapa status seorang Ichijou Takuma sebagai vampire masih dipertanyakan.

" Ichijou-senpai, tadi malam ada murid baru, ya? Chairman memintaku memberikan seragam night class untuknya," kata Yuuki.

" Oh… si Uchiha?? Dia masih tidur, berikan saja padaku. Nanti akan kuberikan padanya," kata Ichijou.

" Baiklah. Arigatou, senpai. Matta ne!!!" kata Yuuki sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Moon's Doorm.

Sementara Uchiha…

Uchiha kita ternyata masih tidur. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu memancing inderanya hingga memaksanya bangun. Sasuke terbangun. Hidungnya mencium bau-bau yang lazim ditemukan di rumah sakit bersalin namun tidak di rumah sakit jiwa.

Sasuke menengok ke kanan kirinya, dan menemukan asal bau.

" Oh… Dewa… Jashin…" Sasuke speechless.

Sasuke, seorang ninja. Pembunuhan atau segala bentuk kegiatan yang mengumbar darah, seperti kurban sapi, bukan hal yang membuatnya heran.

Kini berada di antara vampire.

Apa mungkin karena itu, ia sulit mencerna pemandangan didepannya.

Apakah itu cara vampire bercinta?

Kaname menggigit leher Ruka.

Ada dua hal yang Sasuke sadari. Pertama, mereka bukan manusia, mereka vampire, dan vampire meminum darah. Kedua, Kaname pria tampan, Ruka wanita cantik, mereka berpose seperti itu, Kaname menikmati setiap cc darah Ruka, Ruka mendesah dan menikmati setiap cc darahnya diminum oleh Kaname.

Sasuke cengo. Ia diam mematung. Kaname dan Ruka menyadarinya.

" Eh... Kau sudah bangun rupanya??" kata Kaname sambil menjauhkan mulutnya dari leher Ruka. Sadar ia berada di kamar pria, Ruka pergi.

" Kuran-sama..." Sasuke memandang Kaname yang sedang menjilati jari-jarinya yang masih berlumuran darah. Sungguh menggugah.

" Uchiha..." Kaname mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang masih berada di atas kasur.

" Kuran-sama..."

" Katakan padaku, Uchiha. Kenapa kau berada disini?" kata Kaname.

" Ah? Karena... Karena aku dipaksa chairman Cross..." kata Sasuke sambil melirik ke samping. Tipikal orang yang sedang berbohong.

" Bukan itu. Kenapa kau ada di Night Class, padahal kau itu manusia??"

" ..." Sasuke speechless. Ketahuan!!!

" Chairman Cross bukan orang yang semudah itu kau bohongi. Pasti ada alasan mengapa manusia sepertimu dimasukkan ke Night Class."

" Kuran-sama... Kau terlalu berlebihan..." kata Sasuke.

Kaname menghela nafas, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat memegang kenop pintu, Sasuke mendengar suara. Suara tenang yang mencekam, keluar dari mulut Kaname.

" Omae, dare?" dan Kaname pergi.

* * *

" Hey! Zero!!! Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas tadi?? Bolos lagi!" kata Yuuki sambil menendang perut Zero yang sedang tiduran di bawah pohon.

" Ow! Ittai!!! Tidak adalak cara membangunkan yang lebih baik dari itu, Yuuki??" protes Zero.

" Tidak untukmu!" Yuuki mendengus. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, dan kebetulan menangkap sebuah adegan dimana dua siswi Day Class memanjat pagar Moon's Doorm. Yuuki segera mengambil peluitnya.

PRIIIIT!!!!!!!! " Omae-tachi!! Sedang apa disini??" kata Yuuki.

" Kami hanya mau mengambil foto siswa Night Class!!" kata salah satu siswi itu.

" Sudah dikatakan berulang kali! Siswa Night Class tidak akan keluar dari Moon's Doorm sampai nanti sore!! Dan daerah ini daerah terlarang untuk siswa Day Class!! Kembalilah ke sekolah sekarang!" perintah Yuuki. Dua siswi itu mendengus kesal.

Yuuki menghela nafas panjang. " Kenapa sih siswi Day Class tergila-gila dengan siswa Night Class??" gumam Yuuki.

" Bukannya kau juga?" kata Zero yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Yuuki.

" Whoa!!! Eh? Apa maksudmu??"

" Itu, penyelamat hidupmu itu! Si Kuran..." kata Zero.

" Ah!! Aku hanya menyukainya!! Tidak sampai freak seperti siswi lain!!" Yuuki blushing.

" Uso!"

" Uso ja nai!!!" kata Yuuki kesal. Ia meninggalkan Zero. Namun berbalik lagi.

" Cepat kembali ke sekolah sekarang!!! Tukang bolos!!!" kata Yuuki sambil menyeret Zero.

* * *

Naruto dan Sakura sampai di tempat yang menurut informasi, tempat terakhir Sasuke terlihat. Cross Gakuen.

" Wooooo... Sugoi, ne... Sakura!!" Naruto takjub melihat Cross Gakuen.

" Tidak salah lagi, disini tempatnya. Naruto, ingat! Ini misi rahasia, jangan sampai ketahuan siapapun!" kata Sakura. Namun, Naruto tidak mengubrisnya.

" Yosh! Ayo masuk!!!" kata Naruto semangat.

" Oy! Chotto!!!"

Naruto menerawang, mencari Sasuke. Ia terlalu sibuk sampai akhirnya...

BUAK!!! Ia menabrak seorang perempuan.

" I..ttai..." perempuan itu mengelus-ngelus pantatnya.

" Ah! Sumimasen!!!" Naruto bangkit dan membantu perempuan itu berdiri.

" Eh? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," kata perempuan berseragam hitam itu.

" Ano.. Ore..." Naruto nyaris keceplosan tentang misi rahasia. Untung Sakura datang tepat waktu, memukul kepala Naruto, lalu menendangnya, dan memasang senyum innocent.

" Boku wa Sakura Haruno desu, ini Naruto Uzumaki. Kami berdua murid baru!!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, menyembunyikan keganasannya pada Naruto tadi.

" Sou desu ka? Hajimemashite. Wakaba Sayori desu," kata perempuan itu, Yori.

" E...to... Bisa antarkan kami ke ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Sakura.

" Tentu. Tapi, sebaiknya kita mengajak seseorang yang lebih tahu tentang chairman..." kata Yori.

" Baiklah, tidak masalah..." kata Sakura.

* * *

" Yuuki..." Yori menghampiri Yuuki yang sedang-entah sejak kapan suka-duduk di atas pohon.

" Yori? Doushite?"

" Dua orang ini murid baru, mereka ingin bertemu chairman. Kupikir, lebih baik jika kami mengajakmu,"

" Ho? Boleh saja..." kata Yuuki sambil tersenyum.

" Cross Yuuki desu, yoroshiku!" kata Yuuki.

" Uzumaki Naruto, desu. Ini Haruno Sakura," kata Naruto-yang sudah kembali sehat-

Yuuki berbalik, menatap seorang pria yang sedang tidur dibawah pohon yang dia duduki tadi.

" Zero, tugas kuserahkan padamu sebentar. Ok?!"

" Hn..."

" Ayo," ajak Yuuki. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan didepan.

Tinggal Naruto dan Yori.

Naruto melihat Sakura dan Yuuki berpegangan tangan dan mengobrol. Naruto memandang Yori.

" Wakaba-san..."

" Yori,"

" Um... Yori..." kata Naruto malu-malu.

" Nande?"

Naruto menggenggam tangan Yori dan berjalan didepannya, agar blushingnya tidak ketahuan.

" Ayo, nanti kita ditinggal," kata Naruto.

" Iya..." Yori blushing.

* * *

Chairman's Room.

Tok!Tok!Tok!

" Chairman, ini Yuuki, Sayori, dan dua orang baru," kata Yuuki. Ia membuka pintu ruangan.

" Oh... Yuuki-chan. Tumben-tumben kau datang ke sini pagi-pagi. Hey, siapa dua orang itu?" tanya chairman sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Sakura.

" Murid baru lagi," kata Yuuki.

" Sebaiknya kita cepat selesaikan saja, sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai," kata Yori mengingatkan.

" Oh... Kalau begitu, kalian berdua kembali saja dulu. Biar mereka berdua nanti menyusul," usul chairman.

" Baiklah..." kata Yori. Ia meninggalkan ruang chairman diikuti Yuuki.

Setelah mereka berdua pergi...

" Katakan, kalian berdua teman yang datang tadi malam?" kata chairman.

" Tadi malam? Eh! Jangan-jangan, Uchiha... Sasuke??" kata Sakura penuh harap. Chairman mengangguk.

" Kalian memakai ikat kepala yang mirip," kata chairman.

" Sebenarnya, sudah tiga tahun dia meninggalkan Konoha. Kami disini ingin membawanya kembali. Kalau bukan karena mahluk ini! Kami tidak perlu repot..." jelas Sakura sambil menunjuk Naruto.

" Kau juga, sih! Pakai menagih hutangnya segala!"

" Yah.. Ternyata benar, dia bukan vampire."

" Vampire? Dia itu manusia, ninja!" kata Naruto.

" Dia masuk sekolah ini kemarin. Di Night Class, kelas khusus vampire." kata chairman.

" APA??? Vampire?? Beneran ada vampire??" Sakura tampak tidak percaya.

" Dan Sasuke berada diantara mereka?? Kau sudah tahu dia bukan vampire, kan?? Bagaimana kalau dia tewas dibantai vampire??" Naruto mulai cemas.

" Justru itu, kenapa ada vampire di sekolah ini. Agar bisa hidup berdampingan dengan manusia, tentu saja vampire harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang manusia. Dan aku mau tahu, apa mereka tahan dengan adanya gudang darah diantara mereka?" kata chairman.

" AH!!! Kau akan membunuhnya!!! Jadi Sasuke cuma kelinci percobaan!!!" kata Naruto nyaris frustasi mendengar semenya dalam bahaya.

" Kau berani jamin dia selamat, Chairman Cross??" kata Sakura.

" Aku jamin. Karena kalian sudah tahu rahasia Night Class, akan ku ceritakan... Cross Gakuen, memiliki dua guardian yang bertugas menjaga keamanan sekolah. Karena satu sekolah dugunakan bergantian oleh siswa Day Class dan Night Class. Sebenarnya, mereka lebih ke menjaga rahasia siswa Night Class. Dan membatasi jarak antara siswa Day dan Night Class, agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Jadinya, teman kalian aman karena jika terjadi sesuatu, mereka akan cepat bertindak,"

" Uh... Yokatta... Kalau begitu, Sakura! Kita juga harus masuk disini! Untuk menjaga Sasuke sampai masa percobaan siswa Night Class selesai!!" kata Naruto.

" Kau mengakui Sasuke sebagai kelinci percobaan? Bukannya tadi kau yang paling heboh? Ah, kalau begitu masukkan kami sebagai siswa Night Class agar kami bisa mengawasi Sasuke," pinta Sakura.

" Tidak bisa begitu, terlalu banyak manusia disana bisa membuat mereka menyadari kejanggalan ini lebih cepat. Kalian berdua boleh menyamar menjadi murid Day Class, dan selama kalian menyamar..."

* * *

" Guardian baru??" koor Zero dan Yuuki.

" Iya, kupikir Zero dan Yuuki-chan pasti lelah menghadapi banyak siswa dengan hanya kalian berdua. Jadi, aku meminta dua orang murid baru itu membantu kalian. Lagipula, mereka bisa kupercaya," kata chairman.

" Akhirnya, kau mendengar protesku dulu..." kata Zero.

" Tentu, apapun akan kulakukan! Bahkan, jika kau mau... Tawaranku waktu itu..." Chairman memperlihatkan lehernya dan mulai memasang pose aneh.

" SIAPA YANG SUDI MEMINUM DARAHMU!!!???" Zero naik pitam. Yuuki menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba, Naruto dan Sakura muncul dari balik pintu.

" Eh... Kami sudah selesai berganti pakaian..." kata Sakura.

" Sakura-chan, cara memakai ini bagaimana??" kata Naruto yang sibuk dengan dasinya. Lalu...

" Pergantian kelas sebentar lagi dimulai. Siswi-siswi sudah mulai ribut," kata Yori yang tiba-tiba muncul.

" Waduh, gawat! Zero!! Ayo! Haruno-san, Uzumaki-san, kalian berdua susul kami, ya! Ja!" kata Yuuki. Ia menuju jendela dibelakang meja chairman dan melompat dari situ.

" Naruto-kun, kenapa?" tanya Yori. Naruto memperlihatkan dasi yang dari tadi tidak terpasang dengan benar. Yori-pun langsung membantu Naruto memasang dasi.

" Ehem, Naruto... Kau sudah jadi 'cowok' sekarang??" sindir Sakura.

" Uh... Jangan bicara begitu, Sakura-chan! Yori, arigatou..." kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

" Chairman, Yori, kami permisi dulu. Naruto, ayo!" ajak Sakura. Mereka berdua lalu bergegas menuju tempat Yuuki dan Zero.

* * *

Moon's Doorm.

Sasuke merapikan jasnya. Ia memandang dirinya dari cermin. How handsome I am?? Pikirnya.

" Uchiha-kun, sebentar lagi pergantian kelas. Cepat sedikit," kata Aidou sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

" Hn. Aku sudah siap," kata Sasuke.

" Kau tidak akan menyesal jadi siswa disini. Ada banyak manusia-manusia cantik yang mengejar-ngejar kita, loh... Hahaha... Aku tidak abar bertemu fans-fansku. Uchiha! Kau kan murid baru, kau harus lebih tebar pesona supaya kau jadi idola sepertiku," kata Aidou sambil menunjuk dirinya.

" Yah, cukup dengan auraku saja, fans-fansmu akan berpaling padaku, Hanabusa..." kata Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

" Yeah, kita lihat saja nanti."

* * *

**TBC**

**Mind to review?**

**Shoko Sumeragi **


End file.
